


an eye for a window to the soul

by misswriterly



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018), Luther (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, Dubious Consent, Enemies With Benefits, F/F, First Time Together, Forced Orgasm, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-08-19 22:14:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20217136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misswriterly/pseuds/misswriterly
Summary: Villanelle lays a trap for a detective and nets herself a shark.





	an eye for a window to the soul

**Author's Note:**

  * For [merryghoul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/gifts).

> Notes at the end have spoilers for the dubious consent.

"Your eyes are dead."

Villanelle considered the residual heat in her coffee and how quickly she could grab a different weapon if it wasn't hot enough to scald.

"It's tricky. I understand. But it's one of the most important details so it's really very necessary to get right."

Villanelle's accoster stopped whispering and watched Villanelle for a response. But Villanelle just smiled as commuters passed them on the street. Nobody stopped to look twice at two women in a doorway with one tucked neatly behind the other and almost out of sight.

"You'll leave him alone, now," the accoster said. Her knife dug harder into Villanelle. Not enough to pierce skin but Vilannelle heard the quiet rip of her coat beginning to tear.

"Or what?" 

"Or I go after her. I don't think you want me to do that."

Villanelle frowned. But by the time she'd turned the woman had disappeared into the crowd.

Luckily, the man she was watching wasn't an assignment just someone sniffing too closely around one of Villanelle's victims. There would be no retribution if she disappeared without taking him down but she continued following him all the same. She hung back just enough to avoid provoking retribution and to demonstrate the lack of intent in her stalking but she didn't stop.

It was strange to watch him. He seemed far more righteous than Eve and not a good match for someone like them. Or perhaps she'd misjudged her accoster, though she hoped not.

The knife returning to her ribs made her blood sing when it finally came.

"You're late," she said cheerfully.

"You're taunting me."

"I wanted to see you again."

The other woman hit the light switch, flooding Villanelle's hotel room with brightness. She was pleased she'd switched hotels for this as the light revealed a luxurious bed with enough room for two and a bag she didn't recognise sitting innocently in the corner. She had a feeling her new friend wasn't the sort to leave behind a mess like she would have and he bag wasn't big enough to hold a body even if it'd been dismembered first so she wasn't concerned.

"Did you bring me a present?" she asked, giddy with it.

When she stepped forward to open it up her feet were swept from beneath her. Villanelle hit the floor with a snarl. The woman was on her in an instant, her movements calm and practised as she moved to pin her. But there was no ferocity beneath it and she clearly lacked Villanelle's training or her edge so Villanelle pouted and let herself be pinned.

"Is it not for me? If you didn't bring me a gift you should at least tell me your name. Is it Jane? Mary?"

When the other woman's expression stayed hard Villanelle sharpened her voice.

"Anna? Eve? Or perhaps it is Zoe? Emma? _Megan?_"

Her accoster's lip curled.

"Alice," she said.

"Hello, Alice. You've been watching me very closely. I don't know if I like that."

"Then you should have listened to me."

Villanelle didn't reply. She wriggled instead, smiling up at Alice as she tested the strength of her hold. Alice tightened it and shoved forward with her knee, spreading Villanelle's legs and pinning her hips hard to the floor.

Pretending to gasp in shock gave Villanelle enough of a distraction to shift down and grind herself on Alice's thigh. That in turn gained her a slight loosening of Alice's fingers, just enough to let her surge up into a fierce kiss. It was more teeth than lips or tongue but she was pleased when it only took Alice a moment to recover and give as good as she got.

"Won't your friend mind?" Alice asked sometime later with a coy smile as their clothes began to come off.

Villanelle widened her eyes innocently. "No, will yours?"

She laughed when Alice's hands became rougher and she pulled Villanelle onto the bed.

"Did I say something wrong?" she cooed as Alice pulled down her panties and crawled between her legs.

"You should really stop talking now," Alice said.

Then she set her mouth to Villanelle with a vengeance. Villanelle kept laughing as she arched and cried out under the onslaught. But Alice just ate her out with increasing fury and vigor until Villanelle's voice began to crack as she approached climax and she could no longer find enough air to laugh. When she came, it was silent and violent as her body seized up and Alice worked her relentlessly through it.

"That's enough," Villanelle eventually rasped and shoved Alice's head away.

She throbbed and sighed as she let the last vestiges of her orgasm fade away but Alice wasn't finished with her. She hooked her hands under Villanelle's thighs and flipped her while Villanelle was still too weak from orgasm to stop her.

"I warned you to stay away from him," she said as she dragged two fingers through Villanelle's wetness and thrust them inside.

Villanelle arched and groaned. She thought about getting away or fighting back but she was curious. It was too much, too soon. Her nerves were still firing on all cylinders and she was so sensitive it almost hurt. She wanted to see what Alice would do.

"No, stop," Villanelle said with no inflection in her voice.

She looked and Alice met her eyes as the thrusts sped up. Villanelle didn't try to restrain the little hurt groans she made each time Alice's hand bottomed out inside her and jostled her forward. 

"I am very sensitive. I don't know if I can take that." 

She tried not to but she couldn't help smiling as she said it. Alice only narrowed her eyes and watched her closely without stopping. Villanelle purred and arched back into the fucking only to sigh with disappointment when Alice's fingers slipped from within her and disappeared.

"Just when I thought we were going to have some fun."

"I thought you wanted your present," Alice said. There was a rustling sound that drew Villanelle's attention behind her again. She found Alice discarding a shirt and several small weapons only to pull a strap-on from her bag and step into the harness. It looked long and thick and heavy in Alice's hand and Villanelle considered licking her lips.

"How unoriginal," she said instead in an attempt to sound bored.

Alice ignored her as she walked back over and reached for Villanelle's hips in silence. Villanelle cackled as she was dragged up onto her hands and knees and the toy was positioned at her entrance. She wriggled against it. It felt big, maybe too big, or maybe that was just an illusion from how her nerves still thrummed.

"Are you going to stay away from him?" Alice asked. She sounded curious but not angry like the answer didn't particularly matter anymore.

"Maybe, maybe not," Villanelle answered in a sing-song voice that rose into a yelp when Alice's hands tightened on her hips and yanked her back.

Alice ignored her cry and thrust her hips, burying the rest of the toy deep in Villanelle's cunt before Villanelle could rouse to make another protest. She waited there buried deep as Villanelle clenched and groaned. There was a lot to adjust to. If she hadn't just come she'd have reached for her clit to make it easier but she couldn't bear the idea of touching herself so soon and Alice didn't seem interested in helping her out.

"Will you keep punishing me if I follow him again?"

Alice's slowly pulled out which made Villanelle hiss as she felt every curve and bump of the toys shape as it withdrew. When only the head of the toy remained within her, Alice bent closer. She braced one hand beside Villanelle and slipped her other hand between Villanelle's thighs as she whispered an affirmative in her ear.

Villanelle expected the next thrust to be rough but she didn't expect Alice's fingers on her, spreading her and putting pressure on her clit to hold her in place as Alice began to open her up again and again. Villanelle groaned and leant forward to try and ease the push of the toy. She fell to her elbows but Alice was merciless. She began to fuck Villanelle as decisively as she had threatened, her fingers rubbing firm circles all the while until Villanelle began to shake.

"I can't orgasm again this quickly," Villanelle gasped.

"Mmm, perhaps. But normally you aren't fucking someone like me," Alice said as she continued to press forward.

With each thrust she seemed to find new nerves inside Villanelle until she was all but coming apart at the seams. She fucked like Villanelle would have if she'd been in the drivers seat, until Villanelle could feel the straps of Alice's harness against her arse. They pressed into her flesh with each smack of Alice's hips and it stung every time in delicious counterpoint to the ache blooming between her thighs as Alice drove her higher and higher.

She was surprised to hear herself whining desperately as her limbs began to tingle. Villanelle didn't whine. She was the one who forced desperate sound from other people's lips, not that Alice cared. She groaned triumphantly in Villanelle's ear when Villanelle's hips began to buck into her fingers. Villanelle's mouth opened in a silent oh as her mind went blank and she collapsed onto the bed, writhing as Alice fucked her through her second orgasm.

Alice didn't stop as Villanelle came back to herself but she did slow. The fucking turning into a slow grind as Villanelle registered the hitching little sighs escaping her lips and ruffling the hair at the nape of Villanelle's neck. 

"Can you come like that?" she asked curiously.

Alice's groan deepened and she bucked again more wildly, driving one last time deep into Villanelle so that Villanelle cried out.

"No," Alice admitted with a gasp.

When Villanelle nudged her back she went easily. She flopped over with her chest heaving as Villanelle swiftly unbuckled her and tossed the strap-on aside.

It was the work of a moment to part Alice's thighs and slide to her knees on the carpet. Alice was dripping and sensitive when Villanelle sunk her teeth into the crease at her hip. She groaned but didn't complain and the sound turning to a gasping cry as Villanelle slid easily sideways and lapped her way between Alice's folds. When Villanelle looked up as her tongue and lips mapped Alice's sweet spots, Alice was up on her elbows and watching her warily.

She relaxed when Villanelle raised her hands in surrender and spread them carefully across Alice's thighs in clear view without pausing. Idly she regretted being so sensitive after orgasm. Alice's head tipped back as she began to shudder and Villanelle's fingers twitched with the urge to touch herself the same way as she dragged her tongue up to tease Alice's clit.

Villanelle hummed happily as Alice tipped over into orgasm. She moved eagerly along with the bucking of Alice's hips because she was unwilling to give up the taste as she slid her hands up to hold Alice down. When she finally pulled away Alice was stretched out and sated with her hair tumbled brightly across the rumpled covers and she was smiling. Villanelle waited for her to open her eyes before she crawled up to lay beside her.

"I am far more entertaining than your police man."

"I don't agree."

Villanelle frowned.

"I won't stop following him unless I can see you again."

Alice rolled over to face her and her eyes searched Villanelle's face as she smirked.

"If you insist," she said before she rolled away again.

Villanelle huffed but didn't move when Alice got up and started to collect her things. She even switched off the lights as she left. Villanelle curled up in the darkness feeling satisifed but irritable as Alice became an inscrutable silhouette framed by the hallway lights.

"Don't find me, I'll find you."

**Author's Note:**

> Villanelle pretends to withdraw consent and says stop to mess with Alice but she doesn't try very hard to be convincing. Alice seems to see through her but it's not confirmed if she knows or if she just doesn't care.


End file.
